


Cinder's Fall

by PercivalScript



Series: Thousand Words-RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercivalScript/pseuds/PercivalScript
Summary: My own work that was taken from an obsolete account and was on BlackBirdCalls' Thousand Words





	1. Chapter 1

Cinder was worried her evil plan might be ruined by that Faunus girl, Blake Belladonna. She cursed that fool bull Adam Taurus for not doing everything possible to stop her from leaving. But Cinder knew that the past was in the past and she couldn’t fret over it now. She knew from watching Blake Belladonna, the cat Faunus loved to read and could always be found in the library if not in class, the mess hall, or in her dorm room. Cinder discussed her options with Mercury and Emerald.

 

“We need to distract that Faunus girl!” Cinder fumed.

 

“Why only her?” Mercury questioned, doing pushups, as usual. “I mean, she’s not the only clever one or the only Faunus in this shitty place.”

 

“Because Mercury Black,” Cinder hissed, loving seeing Mercury squirm at hearing the only connection to his dead abusive father. “She fought side by side with Adam Taurus and might still have a few friends in the White Fang. So, she might know that we are planning something, and if she doesn’t, then she’s certainly clever enough to be able to recognize scheming when she sees it. THAT”S WHY!”

 

“Alright fine, but don’t shout. Unless you want the whole school to come crashing down on us.” Mercury huffed.

 

“You could try distracting her Cinder.” Emerald suggested from her spot on the floor.

 

“What do you mean Emerald?” Cinder asked.

 

“Well, the cat Faunus reads Ninja’s of Love.” Emerald noted. “You could go with a lewd distraction. But you would have to have secret meetings. And based on the fact that she hides secrets from her team, you might be able to hide this from the whole school.”

 

“Emerald, that’s a clever idea!” Cinder praised. “It could also give us a way to sneak into the friend group! Now, go to bed, this plan starts tomorrow.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Emerald said as she got up and left the room.

 

“Sleep well Cinder, don’t let the Grimm attack.” Mercury chuckled as he stood up and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him. This amused Cinder as the Grimm was under their control.

 

The next day, Cinder talked with Mercury and Emerald some more over some breakfast. Emerald was enjoying some apple cinnamon oatmeal and milk. Mercury was plowing through bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. Cinder herself ate cereal and drank extra milk. Cinder loved milk.

 

“So I dropped a message to Blake when we passed by her dorm room this morning,” Cinder stated with a triumphant grin. “If all goes well, then Blake will be mine soon!”

 

“Just make sure to watch out for the bimbo.” Mercury pointed out.

 

“Yang Xiao Long.” Emerald declared, seeing Cinder’s look of confusion.

 

“Oh, her. I forgot she had a crush on Blake Belladonna.” Cinder admitted. “Well, today we have sparring practice. Mercury, try to fight Pyrrha Nikos, we need to understand why she can never be beat.”

 

That night, Cinder was in an empty hallway around midnight. She was wearing her very nice red dress that she wore when Torchwick failed that robbery. She heard footsteps creeping towards her. When she saw the person walk half into the moonlight, she saw it was Blake wearing her own everyday outfit. Cinder walked into the moonlight herself and acted aroused, which wasn’t hard, considering Cinder was aroused by the sight of Blake. For some reason, this night rendezvous had awoken something in Cinder, a burning passion to possess Blake fully. Cinder looked into Blake’s eyes and saw the same passion.

 

“Good, you’re not that stupid monkey Faunus.” Blake purred. “I was kind of hoping this was a sham. I was hoping I could just stay in bed and read my book.”

 

“And why is that Blake?” Cinder asked in a flirty manner.

 

“Because its one of my favorite books, a good friend gave it to me. Blake muttered.

 

“And what friend would that be?” Cinder questioned.

 

Blake paused for a moment. “An old mentor of mine gave it to me.”

 

Cinder smiled, knowing who the mentor is. “Well, why are you here if you thought this was a sham?” Cinder asked with a wink.

 

“Because, since day one, I’ve had my eye on you.” Blake flirted back. “And I know you’ve been staring at me since day one as well Cinder.”

 

Cinder felt her heat rising as Blake closed the distance between them. Cinder backed herself against a wall on instinct. Blake lifted Cinder’s right arm her with her left. Cinder could feel her face getting redder then her dress. As Blake slid her right arm up Cinder’s leg, Cinder let a small moan out. Cinder could feel love for Blake coming up while Blake was kissing Cinder’s neck. Cinder felt Blake reach her hips and let a louder moan out. Blake starting kissing Cinder on the mouth and moved her left arm to Cinder’s chest. Cinder could feel her juices flowing, threatening to reveal how aroused she was, as if the moaning wasn’t revealing enough. Blake’s ears twitched as Cinder kissed back, moving her arms to wrap around Blake’s back. Cinder thought she was about to burst when Blake disappeared. Cinder looked around and saw Blake sneak off back to her room. Cinder slinked back to her room and closed the door quietly. As Cinder lay in bed, she couldn’t stop thinking about Blake. The next morning, she didn’t talk at all to Mercury and Emerald; all she did was stare at Blake with a lust for more of what happened last night.

\----

 

Cinder was sitting in the room with Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel thinking about the Fall of Beacon when Watts asked her a question.

 

“And how was it that a little girl was able to beat you?” Watts interrogated.

 

Cinder was on top of the Tower of Beacon. She had just shot Pyrrha Nikos in the heart and faded her to ash. A little girl in red bounced up and land on the top. As Cinder looked into her eyes, she saw that Blake had been stabbed by the bull Faunus, Adam Taurus. She had told him not to harm Blake Belladonna in anyway.

 

“WHAT?!” Cinder screamed. In Cinder’s moment of hesitation, the silver-eyed girl had severely harmed Cinder. She vowed to take care of Adam Taurus when this was all over.

 

As Cinder came back to the meeting, she started to speak, but remembered she had to rely on Emerald to speak for her. Cinder motioned for Emerald, but before she could start whispering in Emerald’s ear, Salem strolled into the room.


	2. The Pussy Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang have a weekend adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest how i can fix the grammar of this

Yang was tired from a long day of personal training. She was hoping to play Remnant Risk with the rest of her team, but then remembered that Ruby and Weiss were gonna be in town for the weekend. She entered her dorm room to find Blake laying in a beam of sunlight. Yang felt love for her girlfriend, the only person she ever loved. Yang looked at the window and crept over to close the curtain and the whole room fell in darkness as she looked over to where she saw Blake last. Blake stirred from her sleep and stretched showing off her beautiful arms, and ended up showing part of her breastline,. Yang blushed a deep ruby red on her cheeks as she watched her stretch seductively and felt an immediate urge to take Blake everywhere in the school and leave her breathless moaning her name. Blake sat up and blinked a couple times  
“Why is it so dark in here Yang?” Blake asked. Yang just clapped her hands together and a smile stretched across her face as she spoke “Well I was thinking maybe we have a little talk just me and my favorite pussy” Yang spoke with glee as she looked at Blake.  
“Yang, I was napping in the sun!” Blake pouted. “ You know I take Saturdays to nap in the sun!” Yang just grinned and took a step forward, holding out her hands. “So tell me what you want do, do you want bang a yang or just play with yourself as pussys do?” Yang grinned as she took another step forward  
“Yang, what are you insinuating?” Blake meowed. “What are you doing with your hands?”  
Yang slowly touched Blake’s cheeks and eventually had her whole hands on Blakes cheeks, holding her face, as Yang was close enough to kiss her now, she slowly touched her soft wet lips onto Blake’s lips and she closed her eyes. “I’m insinuating that you bang a yang, and feel my fire” Yang giggled out and managed to slip her tongue into Blake’s mouth…  
Blake tried to protest, but knowing Yang, there was no way to resist, as Yang always got her way. Blake let a moan of joy escape her as she wrapped arms around Yang. Yang pushed Blake down onto the bed as she slowly took off her top, leaving her strapless bra on. Yang smiled and put her hands on Blake’s exposed stomach and began to slowly slide her hands up to Blake’s breasts. Blake took her button up shirt off, leaving her bra as well. Yang grinned as she slipped her hand underneath Blake’s bra as she began softly caressing her breast all the while kissing Blake’s mouth with intense force. Blake took Yang’s skirt off, as well as Yang’s boots and socks. Yang crawled down Blake’s body gripping her pants waist, and slowly but surely pulls them down as she grinned “I had you figured for beautifully long legs~” Yang smiled and looked down at Blake. Blake grinned and flip Yang so Yang was on the bottom and Blake was on top. Yang smiled at Blake taking charge and grinned before putting her hands on the bed and lifting her chin up as Blake kissed Yang deeply and put her arms on Yang’s arms and put her butt on Yang’s knees, which were up in the air with Yang’s feet on the bed. Yang kissed Blake with just as much intensity as Blake had her Yang then wrapped her legs around Blake’s waist and pulled Blake closer to her body. Blake slid her hands into Yang’s bra and rubbed Yang’s breasts gently. Yang let out a heated moan as she wouldn’t lose this fight and slid her hand around to Blake’s ass and squeezed roughly as she swirled her tongue around Blake’s mouth and then undone Blake’s bra after slowly moving her hands up to where the bra strap was and placed the bra elsewhere as she slowly moved her mouth down and wrapped her mouth around Blake’s left breast and sucked hard swirling her around the hard nipple. Blake let a moan of ecstasy out and moved her hands down to Yang’s strapless bra. Yang grinned and sucked harder as her other hand slipped down near Blake’s vagina. Blake let a gasp out at Yang slowly stuck her fingers in Blake’s vagina. Yang expertly massaged inside Blake’s pussy and rubbed the inside of her with furiosity but carefully as Yang bit down on Blake’s nipple softly and grinned swirling her tongue around gradually licking her breast faster and rougher as Blake moaned “Yang..~” Blake yelped in pleasure as she closed her eyes and gripped Yang’s breasts as Yang kept up the assault down on her pussy, Blake began to roughly massage Yang’s breasts with the fury of what Yang before and she smirked playfully licking Yang’s neck, marking her territory making Yang forever hers. Yang kept up the assault much much faster as she heard pleas from Blake, crying out Yang’s name in a lustful fashion. Blake tensed her body up and shuddered from the pleasure that Yang was giving her “Yes…. just like that Yang,... ohhh so heavenly!!!” Blake screamed in a louder sort of voice letting her whole body rumble with pleasure and she finally spilled her essence on to Yang’s hand, breathing fast and hard as she began working Yang’s breasts harder as she slipped her fingers into Yang’s pussy and began to massage Yang’s pussy with just as much as expertise as Yang, Yang was breathing fast as she arched her back in pleasure and lifted her hips up to meet with Blake’s finger thrusts, Yang burst in pure pleasure releasing her load onto the bed as Blake rubbed Yang’s breasts faster and licked them with intensity as they both heard the door open as Ruby and Weiss walked into the room, blushing heavily. “Eheheh” Yang said and looked at Blake who just gulped.  
“Yang? What are you doing here?” Ruby asked.  
“This pussy!” Yang half joked. “Why are you two back so soon?”  
“That was a terrible pun Yang!” Blake hissed.  
“Well, we finished what we had to do much earlier than expected,” Weiss growled. “And this is disgusting, what if a teacher saw this?”  
“Well,” Yang said. “I would have said i got that Pussy!”  
“It’s The Pussy Yang” Ruby yelped in her adolescent voice and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading, and i will have new material coming up pretty soon, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Thanks for reading again! I promise i'll have new writings up and running pretty soon!


End file.
